Tanathos
by Genesis Walker
Summary: Un monstruo no podía protestar por su muerte al haber cooperado con los humanos, un monstruo no podía pedir piedad, un monstruo no podía pedir ser amado, un monstruo no podía amar, un monstruo no podía ilusionarse ¿Por qué? por lo que era – un monstruo –
1. Muerte

**Nuevo fic /3 que les dara justamente en el kokoro quiero anunciar que :D El siguiente fic que hare luego que finalize selva de concreto sera de Grimmjows x Ichigo pero ...pero...si estoy de animos xD! seguire con uno sasunaru espero que les guste el prologo y que no me odien los amo.**

* * *

Su vida iba a cavar como el mismo se lo había imaginado unas cuantas millones de veces. Siendo ejecutado para el bienestar de la humanidad – después de todo el era y fue la esperanza – y ya que fue utilizado ahora solo era un estorbo o más bien un peligro para el bienestar de los humanos ya que al parecer nadie lo veía como uno, sonrió a un mas a su pesar, al menos había algo de bueno en todo esto, el sargento Rivaille sería su verdugo – no se podía pedir más -.

Sintió como sus manos eran apresadas mientras que a la vez era dirigido por los que en el pasado eran – y fueron – sus compañeros de equipo.

No diría que se sentía traicionado después de todo – el era un monstruo – su muerte traería felicidad a todos – sin excepción alguna – ni siquiera notaba tristeza en los rostro de nadie solo podía notar un gran desespero por su muerte.

Un monstruo no podía protestar por su muerte al haber cooperado con los humanos, un monstruo no podía pedir piedad, un monstruo no podía pedir ser amado, un monstruo no podía amar, un monstruo no podía ilusionarse ¿Por qué? por lo que era – un monstruo –

Podía escuchar los bullidos de insultándole pidiendo rápido su muerte con una alegría que para el solo era una daga que perforaba con lentitud su corazón – al menos fue de ayuda en algo –

Fue arrogado en el centro de la gran multitud que pedía su muerte – a su lado estaba su verdugo – el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad – trato de observarle lo más posible antes de que su vida llegara al final y esa gran cuchilla rebanara su cuello – Sintió como la persona que una vez fue su sargento se acercaba a su oído y le dejaba un recordatorio-

_"__Siempre desee matar a un monstruo"_

No puede haber nada más doloroso… Nada más cruel…Nada más grande que rompa tu corazón tal como Rivaille lo había hecho en ese momento, lo había matado tanto literal como materialmente lo haría. Su único consuelo seria el que en realidad logro descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de su superior antes de morir creyendo una mentira y, se agradecía internamente el no haber cometido la locura de su escasa vida al confesársele a una persona que en realidad le odiaba. Noto como Rivaille se ponía detrás de él y escucho el ruido sordo de las cuchillas salir de su lugar de descanso y lo supo, el realmente lo mataría sin ningún resentimiento. A sangre fría.

- ¿Algo que decir antes de morir Eren? – Pregunto el mayor con una voz neutra, fría, dolorosa.

_- Neee Heichou ¿Qué tanto odió mi existencia? -_

* * *

**Justo en el kokoro (?)**

**esta bella historia se merece algun Review?**

**PD: Gracias a mi amada Akane por ayudarme a editar algunos aspectos de la historia xD Aunque me dijo que cambiar unas cosas no lo hize por que soy malota xD**


	2. Tanathos

**Hola gente como esta - muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic - esto yo no fui tan cruel al principio solo es que asi se me ocurrio el fanfic xD**

**Realmente muchas gracias por sus Reviews , lamento que los cap del fanfic sean cortos - oh seran cortos- pero es que .. asi sera xD Espero **

**que les guste el cap :D y... recomiendenme (?) xD LOL -ok no-**

* * *

La muerte se acurruco en aquel lugar en donde descansaba – hacia algo de frio – se acurruco entre sí para buscarlo algo de calor, pero no le toco de otra que tomar una de sus grandes alas como cobija.

Aunque sus alas no eran tan cómodas como él esperaba – eran muy ásperas – y el buscaba algo suave, así que decidió que era mejor dejar de descansar, después de todo el ruido del mundo no le dejaba, los humanos se habían vuelto muy ruidosos con el pasar del tiempo.

¿A dónde se había ido la tranquilidad de los milenios pasados? – se preguntó el mentalmente.

Al menos a él le tocaba andar de nocturnas porque no era un ser para andar de día – no era que le fastidiara la luz – pero ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Estiro sus alas para alegar la pereza, después de todo el no hacia gran cosa la parte del tiempo, aunque su trabajo era el más difícil – transportar almas- por simple decirlo – sonaba fácil – pero convencer a un alma llena de rencor y que no acepta que ha muerto no están fácil que digamos.

Al ser el la muerte tenía una gran cualidad algo que tenían ángeles y demonios – la paciencia- un ángel es un ser paciente y los demonios – son algo apresurados – pero también lo son después de todos los demonios esperan el botín más grande – un alma- no hay nada que más le encante a un demonio que es – atormentar – a un humano.

Escucho nuevamente un gran estruendo - ¿qué estaba pasando en el mundo? - se preguntó nuevamente – tal vez debería salir a hacer averiguaciones pero todavía estaba cansado - estiro nuevamente sus grandes alas como águila pero de un negro metálico como las de un cuervo – un color que le gustaba – tal vez al ser el la muerte ese sería el color apropiado después de todo – cuando alguien muere el color que predomina es el negro –

Mientras su mente se desconectaba del mundo, la muerte se preguntó –

**_¿Alguien le habría guardado luto después de su ejecución?_**

Una débil risita salió de su boca – no debía imaginar, ni preguntarse cosas imposibles después de todo….

**_Nadie le guardaba luto a un monstruo_**

Por primera vez en la historia los ángeles y demonios se habían reunido por un bien común, un gran porcentaje de almas en pena que se habían negado a una segunda oportunidad y estaban haciendo caos en el mundo – algo como un tipo de venganza-

¿De dónde habían salido tantas almas estancadas? – Se preguntó uno de los ángeles encargados-¿acaso la muerte no estaba haciendo su trabajo? No, la muerte siempre ha cumplido con su deber, entonces ¿de dónde había salido esta gran cantidad de almas? –

No confiaba en los demonios pero eran los únicos que podía contar – aunque todavía seguía sorprendido por su colaboración – al parecer a los demonios les molestaba que hubiera "alguien más" que fastidiara a los humanos - ¿Cómo se podría decir esto? – Tal vez estaban siendo muy considerados de su parte-

Mateo, vio como un grupo de demonios atacaba unas cuantas almas – aunque no tenían mucho éxito – y los ángeles tampoco, estaban fallando en algo pero… ¿en qué? - ¿cómo podían derrotar a un alma llena de rencor y tristeza?

Él era un ángel se supone que tenía que saberlo – pero ni él ni sus amigos podían hacerlo – y eso ni los demonios que disfrutaban de la miseria y la tristeza de las almas podían .. Entonces ¿Quién?

En ese momento a Mateo se le ocurrió una idea tal vez llamarlo a él, podría funcionar después de todo – no existe nadie en el mundo que comprenda a un alma en duelo que la muerte -

Sugirió la idea a sus demás compañeros – algo en los que todos estuvieron de acuerdo –

Le costaba admitir que tendría que pedir ayuda a uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis pero después de todo – era la única cosa se le ocurría por ahora – tal vez la muerte les ayudaría en algo…. – Tal vez…-

Pregunto a su escuadrón – que estaba conformado por ángeles y demonios – si alguien conocía o tenía algún lazo de "amistad" con la muerte – algo que nadie respondió – los demonios detestaban a la muerte (ya que se les adelantaba con las almas) – y los ángeles aunque no lo odiaran, no se sentían cómodos con el – Nadie había hablado con la muerte – para resumir…. La muerte era un ser antisocial –

Dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y por fin decidió llamarlo, trato de recordar las palabras para su invocación-

El pasado fue, el futuro no es, el presente es ahora… tanathos preséntate- recito el Ángel -

Al finalizar las palabras, una especie de neblina negra se formó de la nada tomando una forma circular poco a poco la neblina tomo una forma alargada, tomando la contextura de un cuerpo humano, un par de alas negras metalizadas resaltaron entre las blancas y cobrizas – unos ojos rojos como el rubí llamaron la atención de los demonios – las ropas negras y rojas hacia juego con las alas y el cabello, la piel albina le daba un toque tétrico al asunto –

Frente a ellos estaba la muerte que para sorpresa de algunos – tenía el aspecto de un adolecente –

¿Por fin me dirán que sucede aquí? – Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de tanathos – No me dejan dormir.

Tanathos… - Comenzó Mateo – tenemos algo que pedirte

La muerte enarco una de sus cejas por la curiosidad – Ohm… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pedirme? – Pregunto –

¿Cómo se destruye un alma llena de rencor? – Respondió con una pregunta el ángel.

Tanathos lanzo una fuerte carcajada que llamo trajo la atención de algunos humanos que pasaban por la zona –

¿Qué? – pregunto mateo tratando de buscar el porqué de la risa del jinete-

Nada…. –comenzó la muerte con una gran sonrisa- haz dicho algo divertido

* * *

**PD: le agradesco a mi prima Emely por ayudarme hacer el cap de la historia ya que me dio buenas ideas xD**

**PD2: Gracias por leer **

**:3 3**


	3. Almas

**SEÑORES , SEÑORAS , CABALLEROS Y CABALLERAS XD GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU REVIEWS SOY LA MUJER MAS HAPPY (Que gay) DEL UNIVERSO :3 LES AGRADESCO POR SUS MENSAJES & CONSEJOS**

* * *

¿Divertido? – Repitió Mateo perplejo para luego arrugar un poco el rostro- ¿te parece divertido lo que eh dicho? , ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

¿Enserio eres un ángel? – Pregunto la muerte mientras volaba suavemente alrededor de el -

¿Entonces de que tengo cara? – Le respondió de mala manera - ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?

¿Qué ganaría yo? – Pregunto nuevamente Tanathos-

Tranquilidad para que duermas – Le respondió Mateo –

La muerte soltó nuevamente un pequeña risita - ..No es suficiente... Pero….

¿Pero? – Repitió Mateo con impaciencia-

Como soy una buena persona – le dijo mirándolo fijamente – te ayudare…

Entonces te repito... ¿Cómo se destruye un alma llena de rencor? -Repitió nuevamente el ángel ya algo colmado de la paciencia, no pensó que sería tan difícil lidiar con aquel ser –

¿Destruir? .. No eso es imposible – Le respondió – el único que puede es .. – Alzo uno de sus dedos señalando hacia arriba- Dios .. Pero como él es un ser de luz…– Sonrió-

¿Te estas burlando? – Le grito el Ángel acercándose con furia hacia el –

¿Por qué debería? – Le respondió - ¿he dicho algo que te moleste angelito?

Escucha – Mateo lo agarro por el cuello – no te burles de Dios frente mí.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que me estoy burlando? – la muerte ni siquiera se inmuto por la acción, se mantenía tranquilo y calmado-

¿Crees que no note tu tono indecente? ¡Estamos en una maldita guerra! – Le informo mientras apartaba su mano del cuello de tanathos -

¿Otra más? – Dijo pensativo tanathos – Bueno…yo – se mantuvo callado por unos segundos – No participo en guerras.

El ángel se mantuvo callado, realmente le sorprendió el comentario de la muerte, ¿Qué no le gustaban las guerras? , vamos esto tenía que ser una broma, se supone que es la muerte, un jinete del apocalipsis, la muerte encarnada - ¿Puedo saber tu razón? – le pregunto mateo curioso – _no es que el fuera chismoso_-

En la única guerra que participe, digamos que no me fue también – le respondió sincero –

Que yo sepa – Comenzó mateo- tú no has participado en ninguna guerra.

Tanathos lo miro desafiante - ¿Estás seguro?

Mateo le iba a replicar cuando recordó que se había salido del tema principal- solamente respóndeme lo que te pedí al principio.

Como te respondí – le dijo nuevamente la muerte – no se puede destruir un alma de llena rencor ..Pero si se puede despojar.

¿Despojar qué? – El ángel menos entendía las palabras dichas por la muerte, pero este le devolvió la mirada de frustración por lo obvia que había sido la respuesta - ….Esto… ¿El rencor? – Respondió Dudoso-

Valla –Dijo aliviado tanathos – por un momento pensé que no tendrías cerebro – reviro la muerte – cuando encuentro un alma llena de rencor simplemente le doy la mano – estiro su mano suavemente –

¿Y ya? – Pregunto un demonio llamado Estaban –

Si, lo demás es encanto natural – Alardeo la muerte con una gran sonrisa –

¿Te estás haciendo el idiota? – Le pregunto Esteban- Explícanos bien deja tus mamadas.

La muerte resoplo molesto _-¿acaso estos tipos no tenían sentido del humor?_ –

Cuando recojo un alma y veo rencor en ella, primero le pido que deje todo atrás – ojos de la muerte se volvieron de un tono verde azulado cálido – y cuando ella acepta dejar su sufrimiento y penas la guio hasta el cielo; Pero cuando un alma no se despoja de su sufrimiento – Nuevamente los ojos de la muerte retomaron su color inicial – la abandono en la tierra y dejo que su penas la consuman – una sonrisa tétrica se formó en el rostro de la muerte- bueno aunque amenazarla también funciona pero el señor de la luz – Nuevamente comenzó con su sarcasmo – no quizo.

¿No porque Dios no quizo? – Pregunto Mateo intrigado –

¿Qué se yo? – Le respondió la muerte aburrido - ¿tú no eres un ángel? pregúntale tú.

La maldita conversación no tenía sentido lo único que entendió fue: _"despojar el alma de sus penas y sufrimientos"_ –

Mateo sobo su frente con suavidad tratando de no perder la calma – tal vez llamar a tanathos había sido una pérdida de tiempo - al menos dijo algo productivo –

Bueno – Comenzó mateo – Gracias por tu ayuda puedes retirarte –

¿Tan rápido me echas? – La muerte puso un semblante de tristeza-

Estamos en guerras con almas en pena y tu – le señalo – no quieres participar ¿quieres estar aquí de sapo?

¿Sapo? – La muerte ladeo su cabeza confundida-

De metido – Le explico Mateo –

Que ángel más mal hablado – Reprocho la muerte arrugando su semblante-

¿Debería sentirme alagado u ofendido por el comentario? – Pregunto Mateo, ladeándose frente a la muerte-

Alagado – Tanathos sonrió – no todos los días digo algo como eso – Dijo picándole en ojo –

Tanathos desvió la mirada, para que sus ojos se centraran en los humanos - ¿Pueden vernos? – le pregunto a Mateo sin mirlarle-

Si – Respondió secamente el ángel –

Que divertido – Dijo Tanathos- ¿Cuántos niños podre asustar esta noche? – Se preguntó el mismo en voz alta-

Por qué no mejor te largas – Exclamo Mateo furioso – ¿no tienes almas que cruzar?

_-Aunque a los demonios no les pareció una mala idea la de la muerte –_

¡Oh por Dios! – Se escuchó un gran chillido de emoción entre la multitud de humanos – ¿Es lo que creo que es?

Deja de gritar – una voz fría acompaño al chillido – Pensaran que estás loca.

¡Enfoca la cámara en su rostro! – Le ordeno el chillido – Que hermoso, que bello Oh Dios santo –

Zoe, no nos pagan para esto – La voz seria le respondió en reproche –

¡Si nos pagan! – Chillo nuevamente una mujer alta de cabello castaño – ¡Auro mas cable más cable! , Petra sujeta bien ese micrófono nos acercaremos – Le aviso la mujer –

¿Estás loca?- Le pregunto un hombre un poco bajo que ella – es peligroso

Levi – La mujer castaña comenzó a negar con la cabeza – el peligro es lo que hace emocionante a la noticia.

Pero la noticia puede matarnos, maldita loca – le dijo mientras baja un poco la pesada cámara – En mi contrato no decía nada sobre esto – Le informo el hombre pelinegro –

Pero .. Pero – La castaña comenzó a buscar razones para converse a su camarógrafo –

Es cierto Hanji – Dijo petra – puede ser peligroso…después de todo también hay demonios.

¿Y los ángeles donde dejas los ángeles? – Pregunto Hanji mientras acomoda sus gafas con desespero- que tienen en contra de los demonios ellos también son importantes.

Tengo una pregunta – Exclamo Erd el asistente de cámara - ¿si los demonios son los de alas cobrizas y los ángeles de alas blancas, quien es el de alas negras?

¿Alas negras? – Pregunto Levi intrigado, alzando la cámara y enfoco en la dirección que Hanji le había indicado encontrándose un par de alas de negro metalizado acompañadas de un rostro juvenil sereno – ¿Qué mier…. –Comenzó a decir pero de un momento a otro las orbes de aquel joven miraron fijamente a la cámara con su semblante tranquilo petrificando al instante –

¡Levi! ¡Levi! Está mirando hacia acá grábalo – Le pidió Hanji a su camarógrafo - ¿Levi? – Pregunto la mujer mientras agarraba a su compañero por el hombro - ¿Enano? – Pregunto nuevamente preocupada mientras movía ligeramente a su amigo –

La muerte aparto la mirada, evitado el contando sus alas decayeron un poco por alguna razón y su semblante se volvió un poco angustioso - _Maldición..._

* * *

**Por cierto a la chica que me dijo sobre los guiones xD lo siento en este cap trate de no usarlo tanto (algo que yo creo que tal ves funciono) , es que esa es mi forma de escribir pero tratare de minimizar tanto su uso-**

**XD para los que entendieron el cap anterior , señores Eren es la muerte XD mas adelante explicare por que y como fue que se convirtio en ella :3 La mento que las actualizaciones sean tan cortas pero yo avise en el primer cap (Creo) y luego en el segundo que este fic tendria cap cortos xD **

**Saludos a: S. -chan , No tengo nombre (me rei por horas) ,Soofy ,Naruby , Raul (tu nick es muy complicado para escribirlo) ,Lolitapolii,Anitta , haru ,Chris , Guest , Hiro , Yomi , Muera tachi :3 gracias por leer y comentar mi fanfic xD**

**Dato curioso: xD El equipo de Heichou es un equipo periodistico xD LOL! XD ¿Como ponerle al noticiero? comenten su opinion :3**

**Horrores ortograficos xD lo siento :c**


	4. Penas

**Soy feliz como una lombris ! por que? por que actualize xD :C en estos dias actualizo selva de concreto - DALE DURO A GRISHA TOM! XD Dejando lo polemico del fanfiction espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

Pocas eran las veces que a Levi se le erizaba la piel y la única razón... **_Era el frio_** pero hoy…fue la mirada que aquel chico, ¿Qué mierda era él? – no tenía el color de un ángel para aclarar y tampoco tenía los cuernos de un demonio...Entonces... ¿Que era?... ¿que era ese chico?..

¡LEVI! -Escucho un fuerte grito que lo saco de su concentración –

¿Qué? – respondió el volviendo en sí de nuevo - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto mientras miraba a Hanji-

¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto su compañera con preocupación – te quedaste pasmado ahí mientras observabas a…

Nada…solo pensabas cosas estúpidas – le respondió mientras nuevamente dirigía la mirada al lugar donde se encontraba el extraño ser – pero no lo encontró de nuevo - ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto a Hanji-

¿Tanathos? –Pregunto Hanji -

¿Tanathos? – Repitió Levi sin saber qué era lo decía - ¿Qué es eso?

El chico de alas negras – Respondió Hanji con un ligero entusiasmo – nunca pensé que lo vería en vida, se supone que solamente lo ves cuando mueres – Hanji se abrazó a si misma – para que lleve tu alma al descanso.

Levi la miro con un rosto confuso - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto mientras revisaba su cámara –

Wikipedia, libros, pelis, griegos - Confeso la mujer –

Entonces…es el…- Comenzó a decir Levi pero fue interrumpido por su alegre compañera –

**_La muerte_**

¿De todas las almas, personas y seres posibles porque tenía que haberse encontrado con él?- se preguntó para sí mismo la muerte –

Todo el buen humor que tenia se había esfumado al volver a encontrarse con su asesino – la muerte tomo asiento , tirándose en el piso sucio, lleno de arena y de piedras – se encontró de nuevo con su amado asesino.

Frente a el apareció una figura- la figura de Levi brindándole una mano protectora – **_Todo estará bien Eren, yo te protegeré_** – Tanathos observo el rostro de su antiguo sargento, llenándose nuevamente de esa extraña sensación reconfortante –

**_¿Algo que decir antes de morir Eren?_** – Escucho Tanathos nuevamente tras el la voz neutra y fría de su sargento –

La sensación reconfortante fue remplazada nuevamente por el dolor y la tristeza – Frente a él y tras él estaba Levi

**_– _****_el del frente era el Levi que amo y tras él, el Levi que había destruido su corazón –_**

¿Y si te vengas? – le susurro el Levi que estaba tras el - lo puedes matar de la forma que tú quieras –

Atravesarlo con una espada, que sufra un accidente, que muera de una extraña enfermedad, un ataque al corazón o respiratorio – el Levi delantero le acaricio la mejilla - o torturarlo hasta morir- sugirió nuevamente – eso suena atractivo.

¿M-matarlo? – Titubeo la muerte - No quiero.

¿Por qué no? – Protesto el Levi trasero mientras le abrazaba - no quieres dejar pistas, está bien… ¿qué tal si comete suicidio?

No suena nada mal – le apoyo el Levi delantero mientras tomaba asiento frente a Eren – además así sufrirá más que ¿tal si haces que se ahorque?

¡NO! – Grito la muerte – ¡LARGENSE!-

¿Por qué? – pregunto el Levi que estaba tras el – él te asesino, yo te asesine – la voz se volvió cortante - ¿Cómo que no me quieres asesinar? ¿Acaso no es lo justo? – Pregunto de nuevo - ¿no te gusta la venganza Eren?

¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!- Grito Tanathos mientras se abrazaba así mismo –

Levi (el que estaba frente a él) lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa - ¿Por qué no Eren?

¡POR QUE TE AMO! – Grito la muerte mientras se abraza al espejismo de Levi –

El Levi delantero suavizo el rostro y se dejó abrazar por Tanathos – Pero él no te amaba Eren.

Lose – Respondió con desgano Tanathos – Pero….

¿Crees que podrías tener una segunda oportunidad? – Le pregunto el espejismo mientras se apartaba un poco de el – Antes eras un monstruo y después de tanto milenios todavía sigues siendo uno.

Tanathos arrugo la cara por el descontento cubriendo el cuello del espejismo con ambas manos - ¿Tú crees? – Finalizo mientras el sonido del cuello roto hacía eco por todo el lugar – y tu... – Dijo Tanathos volteándose para ver al segundo espejismo - ¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? – Le pregunto La parca al segundo espejismo –

El espejismo lo miro fijamente unos segundos – Tal vez…pero… - Levi se acercó más y más a el - si no te amo en el pasado ¿Qué oportunidad tienes ahora? – El espejismo sonrió sínicamente- Antes eras un monstruo y ahora...- El espejismo acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de Tanathos - **_Eres la muerte. -._**

* * *

**Seguramente diran que soy un ser desalmado sin sentimientos y toda la cosa y tal ves .,. tal ves lo soy xD (?) ok no GRACIAS A TOD S por leer mi Fanfic soy feliz xD **

**ACLARACIONES: Los espejimos xD Son los Levis**

**La exprecion "La parca" tambien es una forma de referirse a la muerte - Estube investigando- XD**

**Gracias por leer mi Fanfic !**


	5. Angel I

**Hola gente ahi alguien aqui? , lo siento por la demora :c pero es que en mi cole eh estado muy muy ocupada ¿Adivinen que? ahora la matematica me parece facil LOL ¿por que ahora que me voy a graduar? :c por que por que? XD a porcierto hoy o mañana estare actualizando selva de concreto lo siento por las demoras pero ya regrese :D !**

* * *

¿Segunda oportunidad? – Tanathos se repitió a si mismo frente al espejo con una pequeña sonrisa – Tal vez podría funcionar.

"**_Tal vez por fin gane el amor de Heichou"_**

Pero…. ¿Levi lo aceptaría con esta figura? … sabiendo que él es la muerte... ¿No sería aterrador? - se preguntó la parca mientras tocaba suavemente su propio rostro - al menos ya no era un titán.

Lo único diferente era sus grandes alas, pero a él le gustaban, aparte de su sufrimiento sus alas le daban libertad , se sentía libre – lo que no fue cuando era humano- pero…

**_¿En el fondo el todavía seguía siendo uno?_**

El amor….era algo que sentían los humanos…. Así que…su corazón inexistente todavía lo sentía – al menos debería alegrarse de eso –

La muerte se llenó con la esperanza de que tal vez su plan funcionaria; una débil sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro mientras emprendía el vuelo al mundo humano pero abruptamente se detuvo - ¿Qué le diría?

**_"Hola soy la muerte pero solía ser un humano antes, tal vez no te acuerdes pero tú eras mi sargento y me asesinaste pero aunque hayas echo eso todavía me gustas"_**

Una carcajada estruendosa produjo la gran risa de tanathos – eso no lo debería decir .. Tal vez algo más sofisticado .. Era mejor ocultar el pasado, así no habría problemas.

- Mientras movía sus alas con fuerza para mayor movimiento consideraba todas las opciones para presentarse frente a Levi –

Pero ninguna de las opciones era aceptable – La muerte arrugo su rostro - ¿Cómo un ser como él se podía presenta frente a un humano sin asustarlo? – Tanathos rio - ¿Asustarlo? … nunca durante su vida humano vio a su sargento asustado, preocupado sí, pero nunca, nunca asustado.

Así tal vez no sería mala idea, pero…. ¿qué le diría? – Nuevamente esa pregunta abofeteo todo su plan-

**_"en el cielo me informaron que no tienes un ángel guardián, así que me mandaron a mí para serte de guardia"_**

Una voz tomo desprevenida a la muerte con esas palabras - ¿Qué? – resoplo.

Un ángel se acercó a la muerte con una suave sonrisa – oh vamos Eren, ¿no crees que es una buena excusa? – susurro el con una mueca divertida.

Si lo es pero… - Comenzó la muerte pero el ángel lo interrumpió –

Siempre le pones un _pero_ a todo, además me tienes a mí – le guiño el ojo - yo seré tu cómplice además, no creo que se enojen haya arriba por algo como esto.

La muerte se detuvo - ¿Cómo sabes que iba hacer? – le pregunto-

Eren, parece como si no me conocieras – el ángel soltó una risita - además es mi deber ayudarte a conquistar tu hombre.

¿Mi hombre? - Repitió la muerte con vergüenza - deja decir ese tipo de cosas Oscar.

¿Qué tipo de cosas? – Reviro el ángel divertido –

Nada nada – Corto la muerte mientras emprendía el vuelo - ¿crees que funcionara? – pregunto preocupado el ángel negro –

Eren, desde que note que te encontraste con Levi estuve pensando en la excusa perfecta – Oscar le brindo una brillante sonrisa – Además…mereces ser feliz - la sonrisa del ángel desapareció – si tan solo me fuera esforzado más…. No tendrías que estar pasando por todo estas porquerías Eren, lo siento.

La muerte le brindo una pequeña sonrisa al ángel – No es tu culpa óscar, solo es que tengo mala suerte.

Claro que si es mi culpa – una mueca de culpa se formó en el rostro del ángel - fui soy y seré tu ángel guardián Eren y si digo que todo es por mi culpa es por mi culpa y punto. – sentencio-

No lo es óscar, nací siendo un monstruo ¿Quién iba a quererme? – Pregunto con voz quebrada tanathos - y los que llegaron a quererme murieron protegiéndome ¿crees que es justo?

No es justo Eren, lose – óscar se acercó a la parca para tomarle la mano – Todo es mi culpa, no fui un buen ángel guardián y mira en que te convertiste – Dijo mientras lo miraba de pie a cabeza son semblante dolido – Te convertiste en la muerte, en un maldito jinete del apocalipsis ¿crees que estoy feliz por esto?

No están malo – susurro tanathos sorprendido por las palabras de su antiguo ángel guardián -

¿No es tan malo? ¿No lo es? – Le grito el ángel mientras su rostro se enrojecía - ¿Crees que no noto como tu dolor se ha transformado y ha tomado forma? - le acuso-

¿Y a ti que importa? – Le respondió irritado la muerte mientras tocaba tierra y comenzaba a caminar por una pequeña calle –

¡NO HUYAS EREN TE ESTOY HABLANDO! - le grito el ángel mientras lo tomaba del brazo para encararlo –

¡ES MI DOLOR NO EL TUYO! - le respondió la muerte mientras traba de zafarse del ángel –

¿Por qué asumes el dolor tu solo? – pregunto Oscar con tristeza –

Porque es mío – le respondió la parca mientras pequeñas lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos-

Se supone que yo tenía que asumir tu sufrimiento Eren – le recordó el ángel - si tan solo me cedieras tu sufrimiento no tendrías que ser la muerte, ¡podrías volver hacer humano! – le animo el ángel con una sonrisa – podrías ser feliz con el Eren.

¡NO QUIERO! – Le grito la muerte mientras se alejaba del ángel en un manotazo - ¿sabes qué? , creo que está a sido la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido en siglos – dijo mientras estirabas sus alas – Regresare a mi lugar y dejare esas estúpidas ideas ¿segunda oportunidad? – Rio con amargura – si no tuve una maldita oportunidad cuando estaba vivo cuando era **_"humano"_** ….no mejor corrijo cuando era .. _Medio humano _¿Ahora las tendré cuando soy la muerte? No lo creo Oscar.

EREN TU NO ENTIENDES – Le volvió a gritar el ángel – EL... ¡EL REALMENTE TE QUERIA!

¿Y POR QUE ME MATO? – le pregunto en un sollozo tanathos –

Oscar entre abrió sus labios para dar una respuesta pero no llego lo único que pudo decir fue:

**_"Yo tampoco lose"_**

* * *

**_EL SABADO ACTUALIZO O ME QUITO EL NOMBRE XD _**

**_¿REVIEWS? _**

**_REALMENTE SIENTO LA DEMORA :C_**

**_PRONTO ACTUALIZARE SELVA DE CONCRETO & MENTIRAS PERFECTAS _**

**_(TAMBIEN DRAMATICAL ) _**

**_pronto el fanfic grimjows x ichigo y el sasunaru :3_**


	6. Angel II

**Hola gente ! lamente la demora :c realmente lo siento pero no se preocupen ya llege (?) no me atracere mas xD lo siento terriblemente por la ortografia pero no se que mierda le sucede a mi word :c sin mas les dejo mi cap.**

**"yo tampoco lose"**

Un gran silencio formo un avismo entre los dos seres , la muerte se "desconecto" del mundo por unos segundo mientras una suave sonrisa lastimara se formo en su rostro.

¿para que luchar? – le pregunto Tanathos al Angel – no tiene sentido luchar por algo que nunca va a existir.

¡Pero si existio Eren! – Respondio el angel incistiendo-

La muerto miro a los lejos tratando de buscar una respuesta a todos sus interogantes pero no le servio de mucho, lo unico que puedo hacer fue soltar una estruendosa carcajada solamente para opacar sus males y reirse de su propia desgracia y miseria - ¿y si lo mato?

Oscar trago ruidosamente - ¿Matarlo? ¿Acaso estas loco Eren?

¿No seria mejor? – Pregunto con un eje de cinismo - ¿si lo mato desapareceria mi desgracia?

Eren ..-Oscar buscaba las palabras corectas para poderle conestarle a la muerte –

¡Asi desaparecerian todos estos sentimientos que me aquejan! – Eren sonrio-

¿y si no desaparecen? – Pregunto directamente el angel a la muerte - ¿y si la pena se hace mas grande? ¿Qué harias Eren?.

La muerte se estremecio , mientras miraba atonito a su antiguo angel guardian

Yo….- Tanathos dejo la palabra en el aire al no encontrar la respuesta - No pasaria nada – se contesto asi mismo – No lo necesito – Comenzo a mover su cabeza en forma de negacion-

¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo Eren? – Volvio preguntar el angel mientras deslizaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la parca –

¿Soy un alma en pena? – Respondio la Tanathos con el rostro lloroso - ¿Naci para no ser feliz?

Oscar suaviso su exprecion para buscar una reconfortante- ¿soy un pesimo Angel guardian? –

La muerte sonrio - ¿Quién dijo tal blasfemia?

Pues somos la comilla de los angeles aya arriba – Oscar hizo un par de señas – Al menos los Demonios son callados y discretos quien lo diria – sonrio con sarcasmo – los que menos tu piensas siempre son los discretos.

Y tambien mal hablados – Dijo Tanathos – un tal mateo que por cierto fue el angel que me invoco me hablo de una forma tan autoritaria quien lo diri se creen la "hostia".

¿La hostia? – Oscar estallo en una carcajada cuando noto que se habian desviado del tema inicial – Eren ….

¿Qué? – Pregunto la muerte mientras estiravas sus alas para emprender el vuelo de regreso –

¿No vas hacer nada? – El angel lo miro con rostro esperanzado - ¿No vas a luchar?

¿Y si dejamos las cosas asi? – Respondio la muerte tratando de sepultar el tema – Hagamos como que nunca lo vimos , que nunca existio , que nunca respiro este mismo oxigeno.

¡COBARDE! –le grito Oscar con rostro sufrido - ¿Dónde esta el Eren que nunca se rendia?

Murio junto con su cuerpo – Respondio la muerte mientras comenzaba a batir sus alas para dejar aquel lugar –

El angel le iva responder fuertemente pero callo al sentir la presencia una persona que se acercaba a ellos , en su rostro una gran sonrisa se formo y una mueca divertida dislumbro su cara –

**_"hora de la actuacion"_**

¡ESTO ESTAN TERRIBLE!- Grito el angel mientras movia su mano hasta la frente - ¡A SUCEDIÓ ALGO QUE ME DA HASTA VERGÜENZA COMENTAR!

¿Qué mierda te pasa Oscar? – Pregunto confundido la muerte por el cambio drastico de actitud de aquel angel –

¡POR CULPA DE ESTA GRAN GUERRA EL CIELO A PERDIDO SU ORDEN – grito aun mas fuerte el angel para llevar su cometido - ¡GRACIAS A DIOS TE HE CONSEGUIDO! ¡NECESITO TU AYUDA AMIGO MIO! –

¿Oscar?-pregunto aun mas confundio el jinete apocalictico –

Lo que sucede – dijo melodramatico el angel mientras notaba como la presencia estaba punto de pasar frente a ellos –LO QUE SUCEDE – Grito de nuevo – ES QUE .. ¡ES TERRIBLE CHICO!

¿OSCAR?- Grito Tanathos coibido mientras agitaba por los hombros al angel –

ES TAN TERRIBLE MUERTE , ESTO ESTO NO TIENE COMPARACION – Sollozo el angel mientras se aferraba a las ropas de la muerte –

Oscar que mierda te esta suced….- Comenzo Tanathos pero callo abruptamente al notar como un humano pasaba justamente a su lado y no era cualquier humano era …. **_- Heichou_**

El angel sintio como el cuerpo de la muerte se tensaba pero poco le importo ya que este era su momento de hacer su mejor actuacion – ¡ESTE HUMANO! – grito con fingidas lagrimas oscar mientras agaraba del cuello de la camisa a Levi –¡ PRECISAMENTE ESTE! – señalo Oscar su dedo el rostro de Levi atonito y enfurecido –

Oscar … - Eren temblo , pero no por tener a Levi de frente si no por la gran imprudencia que acababa de cometer oscar –

¿Pero que mierda? – Dijo Levi al verse embuelto en la conversacion de ambos seres – Sueltame idiota

Callete me lo agradeceras algun dia – le susurro el angel rapidamente mientras seguia con su actuacion – ESTE POBRE HUMANO SE HA QUEDADO SIN ANGEL GUARDIAN Y NECESITO TU AYUDA.

¡Oscar! – siseo tanathos con rostro sufrido dandose cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo – no lo hagas

El angel siemple y llanamente le guiño el ojo – Y NECESITO QUE POR UN PEQUEÑA TEMPORADA LE HAGAS DE GUARDIA.

¿Eh? – Dijo Levi mientras se soltaba de los agarres de angel - ¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?

¿de que? – Sonrio el angel –

No te hagas el estupido – Levi lo miro directamente - ¿Cómo que me quedado sin angel guardian?

¡Oh! – Oscar comenzo de nuevo con su actuacion – debevido a esta horrible guerra a ya arriba –hizo un par de señas nuevamente – nos hemos quedado cortos de personal y los angeles estan luchando para acabar con la penal de esas pobres almas – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de oscar – y algunos humanos se han quedado sin sus protectores por eso – Oscar se acerco a Eren con una mirada triunfante – DIOS … me a dado la orden de perdile a La muerte pero relajate su nombre verdadero es Eren – Oscar le guiño el ojo- que haga como tu guardian por una corta temporada asi que no tengo mas nada que decir es una Orden DI-REC-TA - El angel sonrio – ¡Me largol! Tengo cosas que hacer ¿llevense bien de acuerdo? Bueno Adios – Grito antes de que un pequeño portal lo absorviera –

Levi entendio mas o menos el asunto pero se veia raro que "la muerte" fuera tu "angel" – Solo espero – le dijo levi mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente – que hagas bien tu trabajo.

¿no confias en mi? – pregunto la muerte indeciso si de seguir con el plan de oscar –

Con la cara de idiota que tienes, No – Respondio con siceridad Levi a la muerte –

¿Idiota? –enfurecido Tanathos contesto – pues este idiota tiene mil veces tu edad.

¿Y? – Dijo levi mientras se detenia y se volteaba a mirarlo - ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con la Idiotes?

¿Por qué piensas que soy idiota? – pregunto Tanathos en un leve susurro lleno de tristeza –

Simplemente lose – Levi saco de su bolsillo una pequeña llave para abrir la puerte de su casa - ¿Pasas o prefieres quedarte afuera?.

El inexistente corazon de la muerte dio un gran latido y un pequeño grano de esperanza se planto en el

**_"Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión"_**

**Stephanie Meyer**

Gracias por su Apoyo ! Lamento la ortografia :c

:3 espero que les haya gustado el cap

¿Reviews?

PD: LA RAYITA DE FANFICTION MURIO D:ª!


	7. Comienzo

**Hola! cap nuevo pero corto lo siento pero salio en un momento yo no se que xD la vaina es que me paso algo chistoso el dia de ayer despues se los cuento :3 gracias por seguir este fic!**

* * *

La muerte cruzo la puerta para entrar al hogar en donde residía Levi.

-Sonrió al encontrar todo limpio – Cerro sus ojos y aspiro el aire que circulaba por el lugar y percibió un aroma inconfundible – Lima Limón – Dijo en voz alta-

¿No dirás nada por lo limpio que esta todo? – Pregunto Levi mientras ponía en la mesa una bolsa que llevaba consigo -

¿Debería? – Respondió con una pregunta –

Levi le miro curiosos aunque no se lo notara por algunos segundos y finalmente hablo - ¿Así que Tanathos? – Le dijo recordando como lo había llamado su compañera-

Tanathos, La muerte, la parca, Death – Dijo el repitiendo todos sus sobre nombres –

¿Eren? – Dijo Levi-

-La muerte se estremeció –

¿Disculpa? –

El ángel ese dijo que tu nombre es Eren.-

B-bueno – Tanathos Titubeo nervioso – Ese era mi nombre.

¿Era? – Enfatizo al preguntar Levi-

Cuando estaba vivo – respondió la muerte mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar.-

Levi entre abrió sus labios para volver a preguntar pero callo, no era adecuado hablar sobre esos temas con alguien y menos si era con la muerte.

Ya regreso – le informo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia s habitación – No toques nada – le advirtió mientras daba un portazo –

Eren sintió los latidos acelerados de su corazón muerto por todo su cuerpo y aun se mantenía estático en aquel sitio después todo.

La muerte no tenía ni idea de que hacer, tomo asiento en uno de los muebles que se encontraban en el lugar y oprimió sus alas para que no causaran algún desastre.

Levi reapareció por el pasillo cambiado – lo miro y escapo de sus labios un pequeño suspiro mientras abría la bolsa que había dejado en la mesa – Tu… - Comenzó el tratando de formular bien la pregunta - ¿Te alimentas?

Eren sonrió con amargura – Tengo siglos sin hacerlo – Respondió –

Levi abrió el embace de polietileno – Mas comida para mí – Dijo-

¿Compras comida? – Pregunto Tanathos mientras se diría a paso lento hacia Levi –

Sí... – Dijo Fastidiado –

Y… ¿Por qué no la haces tú? – pregunto nuevamente La parca mientras husmeaba el recipiente lleno de comida –

Levi lo miro y debatió internamente si contarle o no – No se cocinar – le confeso – No te rías – dijo rápidamente en forma de amenaza.

¿Enserio?- Pregunto la muerte mientras se diría a la cocina como si fuera dueño de ella –

Si... –Volvió a repetirle Levi –

Por la mente activa de Tanathos curos una idea-

Yo se cocinar – Le dijo-

¿Cocinar? – Repitió –

¡Sí! – La muerte sonrió ansioso, de guardia a Chef era un gran paso –

El mayor lo miro dudoso pero tras buscar una mueca de mentira en su rostro, no encontró nada que lo hiciera dudar, con lo que se encontró fue con una enorme sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente con ansias – Esta Bien – Le dijo – Prepara algo-

**_¿Hermosos?_** – Se repitió Levi mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente-

¡No te decepcionare! – Afirmo el chico entusiasmado mientras habría enérgicamente la Nevera-

Levi regreso a la sala y prendió la Tv en busca de entretenimiento mientras esperaba la comida, miro hacia la mesa y recordó que allí se encontraba la comida que había comprado - ¡Eren! – Dijo en voz alta, se sentía extraño cuando pronunciaba ese nombre –

¿Sí? – El chico asomo cabeza –

¿Puedes recoger eso? – Le señalo – guárdalo en la nevera - termino diciéndole en forma de Oren-

El chico asintió y tomo el empaque de donde se encontraba la comida, su figura se perdió al cruzar la puerta de la cocina.

Levi sonrió de forma estúpida preguntándose el por qué lo hacía y lo único que sintió fue una enorme felicidad y una gran nostalgia.

**_¿Por qué?_**

Se preguntó el al sentir toda esa bomba de sentimientos que salían a flote de él.

"**_El destino no es una cuestión de suerte, es una elección.  
No se trata de algo por lo cual debemos esperar,  
sino de algo que debemos conseguir"_**

**William Jennings Bryan**

* * *

**Hola a todos de nuevo xD se que esta re corto pero no me dio para mas Lo siento pero espero que les guste 3**

**Muchas gracias por su Reviews y yo lo siento por mis retrasos largo de ptm! xD**

**hahahahahahha!**

**Oke les cuento lo que me paso xD me toco ayudar junto con mis compañer s de clase a una chica que estaba apunto de tener a su bebe y todos nerviosos y yo diciendole a la chica que respiraba mientras insultaba a mis compañeros para que buscaran el taxi pero los muy csm estaban de los ms tranquilos xD y a mi fue la qe me toco correr a buscar el taxi ( No llamabos ambulancia por que se demoran mas) la vaina es que D: fue tan desesperante ! :3 pero la chica esta bien y su bebe tambien fue una falsa alarma. **


	8. Preguntas

**Gente! Hola! :3 como estan todos? pues yo estoy bien , aqui nuevo cap reportandome xD hahahahahaha , espero que les guste el fic me salio re bonito (?) segun yo , aunque me lo habia imaginado totalmente distinto hasta pense en ponerle un poquito de Lemon pero yo dije .. na lemon no (?) No todabia no :D en el otro cap sip (?). Tal ves ...**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses, tres meses conviviendo con Tanathos o _Eren _como comenzó a llamarlo desde el principio, al inicio de esta rara situación fue extraño sentirse acompañado dentro de su propia casa, como alguien le brindaba millones de sonrisas y de muecas divertidas al verlo, al cocinarle, al limpiar la casa.

Y he de recalcar sobre la limpieza el chico, realmente era un _"Dios"_ en eso de limpiar, al principio el mismo pensó sobre el hecho de enseñarle, el cómo limpiar pero cuando noto lo bien que lo hacía ni siquiera se dignó en corregirle algo que no tenía ningún error.

Tal vez era una especie de ayudante, que Dios le había mandado, ¿Después de todo él era una persona buena no?, dejando ese tema pero siguiendo en él, Tanathos tenía muchas cualidades, cocinaba, limpiaba, lavaba, era como estar casado con alguien, el hecho que al llegar a casa alguien te espere y te reciba con una gran sonrisa te dan esas ganas de seguir viviendo cada día el hecho de querer que todo eso…

**_Nunca Termine_**

Esa sensación reconfortante que crecía en su interior al ver el rostro de su _"guardián",_ el chico….realmente hacia su trabajo aunque no presencialmente, después de toda la muerte también tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Una que otra vez Levi se llama de preguntas de cierto de modo estúpidas, ¿Qué se sentiría ser la muerte? , ¿Qué hacia la muerte? Y la más importante era…

**_¿Cómo se convirtió en eso?_**

Esa era la pregunta que le hacía perder el sueño, pero cada vez que se llenaba de coraje para preguntarle, una de esas grandes sonrisas que Eren le brindaba le hacían perder el sentido del tiempo y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era mejor evitar de ese tema, después de todo Eren nunca le hablaba nada sobre su _vida _o la que tuvo.

Pero…. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala fue?...

Levi siempre pensó que para ser la muerte se tuvo que ser alguien realmente malvado, maligno, pérfido, perverso, vil, canalla, maléfico, execrable, infame, injusto, diabólico, cruel. ….. _O…. _Lo bastante sufrido y miserable para considerarse con suerte de haber nacido pero... Eren no tenía cara… ni la actitud para ser alguien _"Malvado"_ o alguien _"Miserable",_ he de considerar que la primera vez lo vio desde la distancia, Eren tenía un rostro sufrido como si sufriera de una gran pena…pero desde que comenzó a vivir con él, ese rostro paso a la historia, lo único que reflejaba el nuevo rostro de la muerte, era un mar de sonrisas.

Siempre se sentía tentado por el hecho de preguntarle toda esas cosas…. después de todo él le había contado a Eren toda su vida… así que ¿Eren tenía que hacer lo mismo cierto? , pero… no quería dañar _la relación_ que tenía con su guardián.

Simple y llanamente Levi no quería…

**_Estar solo de nuevo_**

Eren, era su única compañía y era la única que aceptaría hasta el día de su muerte, él nunca se ha puesto a pensar en el hecho de casarse, tener hijos, forma una familia… era algo que no veía en sus planes…. Además….con Eren, era más que suficiente.

Hey Eren... – Comenzó Levi a hablarle mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne asada que Eren había cocinado - ¿Quieres salir a darle la vuelta a la manzana?- pregunto antes de llevar el pedazo de carne hacia su boca –

¿Dar la vuelta? – Dijo Eren con todo burlón pero con una gran sonrisa - ¿Por qué no? Esta semana ha estado de lo más agitada.

¿Muchas almas? – Pregunto con cierto interés Levi-

Bueno, nadie dijo que ser la muerte era fácil – Contesto Eren con una pequeña sonrisa – no le puedo decir a las almas cuando se pueden morir y cuando no.

¿Qué es lo más complicado? – Volvió a preguntarle, eran pocas las veces que podía hablar con Eren sobre ese tema –

¿De qué? – Dijo el chico mientras le servía algo de te frio a Levi –

De ser la muerte – Levi trato de descifrar cada uno de los detalles de la expresión que Eren había puesto en ese momento –

Decirles a las personas que están muertas – Contesto Eren con cierta tristeza – decirles… que ya no volverán a ver a sus seres queridos….. Eso es lo más complicado.

¿Y las almas en pena? – Musito Levi mientras tomaba un sorbo del te –

¿Qué sucede con ellas? - pregunto Eren estirando sus relucientes alas negras –

¿Por qué se niegan a abandonar el mundo? – Levi le respondió con una pregunta, mirándole directamente a los ojos para que así Eren no escapara de esa pregunta-

Pena, dolor, angustia, la amargura – Respondió Eren palabra tras palabra con una sonrisa tosca en su rostro – todo... Eso es lo que se siente cuando eres un alma en pena…hasta... Se siente mejor saber que alguien sufre cosas peores que la tuyas, aunque el sentimiento que siempre embarga al alma en pena es el de la traición, no existe nada más doloroso que sentir eso.

¿Alguien te traiciono? - Levi se atraganto literalmente con su propia saliva al preguntar eso, pudo deducir con solo escuchar las palabras de Eren que alguien….alguien le había traicionado –

Si.-

**_El amor soporta mejor la ausencia o la muerte que la duda o la traición._**

**_Anonimo._**

* * *

**_ya que se lo que diran ... esa csm lo dejo en la mejor parte , pero bueno (?) es obvio, en todas las historias pasa lo mismo (?) gracias por leer :3_**

**_y por sus Reviews ! _**

**_PD: no sabia que existian Fanfic de KID VS CAT XD DIOS! ZOOFILIA! Aunque estuvieron buenos pero incompletos :C me dieron ganas de hacer uno de esos pero No (?) todo es ira por orden primero el Aizen x Ichigo (ya tengo escrito unos cuantos cap ) luego el Sasunaru (aunque tambien abra MadaraxNaruto) , luego habra un !TSUKIYAMA X KANEKI ! KevinxBen y un Rigby x Mordecai :D! luego luego hare un de señor gato x Cooper :D y luego otras parejas :D! _**

**_Gracias por leer 3 por cierto esas frases de al final de cada cap las saco de la wed xD -OBVIO-_**

**_PD2: Gracias (Otra ves) por leer :)_**

**_PD3: D: Alguna fatalidad ortografica mis mil disculpas :(_**


	9. Oportunidad

**_¿Alguien te traiciono?_**

**_Si.-_**

Lo traicionaron, alguien habían traicionado a Eren, ¿Tal vez fue por eso que se convirtió en la muerte? Por la pena, por el dolor, pero…si tan dolido murió… ¿Por qué lo traicionaron? , ¿Quién fue? , ¿Era importante para él? .Con la respiración contenida, Levi solo puedo articular una frase que lo había estremecido tanto física como mental - ¿Cómo moriste?

Levi, ni siquiera podía definir, la estúpida sonrisa tosca que había formado Eren al escuchar esa pregunta – Me ejecutaron, rebanaron mi cuello como si fuera una estúpida gallina a punto de ser devorada , ansiaban mi muerte , querían que dejara este mundo , después de todo yo era un estorbo en sus planes futuristas , una amenaza que debía ser eliminada - Los penetrante ojos de Eren atravesaron el alma de Levi sintiendo como todo el odio que desprendían las palabras , pero lo que claramente podía sentir era como le miraba fijamente como si él fuera el culpable de todo , como si Eren estuviera viendo la persona culpable de su miseria –

¿Quién te traici…. – una traviesa mano, cubrió la boca de Levi , interrumpiendo su frase , una destellante sonrisa ilumino el lugar y una voz curiosamente conocida resonó en toda la habitación-

¿Por qué hablamos sobre temas tan feos? – Pregunto Oscar mientras comenzaba a jalar las mejillas de Levi – Esos temas son malos para la salud, ¡Dios santo!, desde el otro lado de la calle se podían escuchar tus latidos, puedes sufrir un ataque, No, no, no ¡están prohibidos estos temas! – Movió su cabeza en forma de negación – Eren, ¿se puede saber quién te ha dado permisos para hablar sobre cosas tan deprimentes? Y tu Levi – Oscar sobrevoló la mesa para quedar de frente con el – porque zanjeas ese tipo de temas, esas cosas no se le preguntan a la muerte y mucho menos a tu guardián. – Oscar le regaño dándole palmaditas en la cabeza en forma infantil –

Eren, oculto su rostro de la mirada de Oscar, interponiendo sus alas y limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus orbes, mordió su labio, tratando de aguantar una gran llantina y respiro profundamente – ¿a qué se debe tu visita óscar?- Pregunto Eren , tratando de olvidar el tema -

Pues mientras venia para acá escuche sobre un paseo y me gustó la idea, pero drásticamente cambiaron a ese tema – Oscar agarro un panecillo que se encontraba en la mesa y se lo llevo a la boca - ¿Qué ganamos hablando sobre eso? – Pregunto Oscar – son cosas del pasado, el pasado se quedan ahí, olvidado ¿para qué sufrir? – Oscar miró fijamente a Eren - ¿Por qué arruinar las cosas con el pasado, si el futuro te ha brindado otra oportunidad? –

Esbozando una hermosa sonrisa se acercó a Eren y le miro con cariño – Deja el sufrimiento atrás Eren… -

Eren, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Levi en forma de disculpa - ¿Salimos? – le pregunto-

¿Por qué no? – Levi le devolvió la sonrisa a Eren y se apresuró a buscar un abrigo, ya que afuera hacia algo de frio, los tres salieron a la calle y caminaron a paso lento –

Odio esta temporada del año – Dijo óscar iniciando la conversación mientras agitaba sus alas sus esplendorosas alas de forma calmada – Nunca hay nada que hacer.

Corrección – Eren acurruco sus alas en forma que apagaran más a su cuerpo – tú no tienes nada que hacer, eres un vago.

¿Qué yo soy un vago? – Exclamo Oscar con fingida expresión de preocupación – Este vago, que según tu no hace nada te cuida siempre.

Levi, miraba la escena con diversión, tratando de aguantar una carcajada –

Siempre dices lo mismo, ¿crees que no me eh enterado que nunca haces nada y que la pasas durmiendo? – Contra ataco Eren – eres un maldito farsante – Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita –

Levi…sonrió, sin que nadie lo notara, disfrutando de la risa de Eren.

**_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad._****_  
Víctor_**

* * *

**_HOLA A TODOS! SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE EN EL PROXIMO! HARD! HARD! HARD_**

**_mis disculpas si encuentran una oracion mal escrita :D disculpen la demora , estos dias actualizo selva de concreto , dramatical murder y Mentiras perfecta, me fui!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	10. Uno

**Ahh , tanta polemica hace mal dejemos a grisha (mi grisha) muerto en el otro fic en este no existe solo existe el RIVAEREN JSKSJS 3 lo amo , de ante mano y nuevamente le agradesco a Lance Amyhii por ayudarme en la realizacion de parte de este capitulo .**

_**Lace Amyhii. & Genesis walker  
**_

* * *

¿Podría alguien sentirse la persona más feliz del universo, aunque sonara estúpido? pues Levi así lo sentía. Cuando despertaba y salía al corredor de su casa y se encontraba con la destellante sonrisa que Eren le brindaba por la mañana era suficiente para que se sintiera el ser más feliz del universo y si existe algo más grande que eso, también entonces.

Quería que esto nunca acabara, quería que Eren se quedara con él para el resto de su vida, para que alegrara cada momento que fuera posible aunque, era algo irónico si consideraban la situación actual ¿La muerte te hace feliz? desde un punto de vista no suicida, eso sería genial después de todo ¿Para qué tenerle miedo a la muerte si convives con ella?

**_"El principal requisito para morir, es estar vivo."_**

Y aunque convivas con la muerte, sabes que algún día a ti te tocará morir aunque era algo más tranquilizante saber a donde posiblemente irías, ¿Cielo o el infierno? , aunque fueras sido el culpable de toda una crisis mundial y millones de muertes, para fortuna tuya irías al cielo. Claro…Después de unos cuantos años en el purgatorio y que tu alma fuera acosada por amables demonios seguidores de Lucifer, ¿Nada mal cierto?… los demonios también tienen que disfrutar un rato.

Levi acababa de salir de su trabajo estaba cansado y le dolía un poco la espalda, ya que llevar una cámara de casi 5 kilos o más no era para nada agradable además que no había sido su mejor día de todos, a eso sumémosle aguantar los casi insoportables numeritos de Hanji su compañera de trabajo. Eso era tener paciencia que solo el mismo Dios podría poseer aunque de cierta forma se le hacía divertido pasar el rato comportándose como niño junto a ella – aunque nunca se lo diría - .

Pero esperar las salidas y las horas de almuerzo compensaban todo ese arduo trabajo que su mente y su cuerpo debían cargar, la sonrisa de Eren era algo que simplemente podía alegrar hasta el pero de sus días ye s que el castaño se tomaba la molestia de ir a dejarle el almuerzo y esperarlo fuera del edificio para volver juntos a casa. Jamás creyó ser así de cercano con una persona — O ente — pero no le desagradaba.

Esa sonrisa cautivadora que solo el chico podría ofrecerle y lo hacía derretirse en sensaciones desconocidas, abrumado por esos sentimientos desconocidos que tomaban posesión de su cuerpo. Aunque conocía uno a la perfección, estaba familiarizado con ese diablo desde hacía un tiempo atrás, ese demonio llamado deseo que solía abatirlo cada cierto tiempo. Aunque el siempre lo ignoro porque el deseo era tan solo la mera presencia de un **_amor cercano. _**

No es que fuera una persona "amorosa", nunca había tenido una relación seria, ni siquiera permanentes. Todas fueron simples aventuras para pasar el rato y sacar toda esa frustración sexual que lo aquejaba, pero en estos últimos meses se había tenido que conformar con masturbarse en la soledad de su habitación, era algo bajo así lo sentía él. Estaba siendo vigilado por Eren después de todo y además de eso no deseaba tener sexo con alguien porque esa extraña sensación de traición recorrería su cuerpo y su mente. No supo en qué momento salió flote esa sensación pero seguiría tratando de convertirla en cariño ¿Y si Eren se enteraba de lo que sentía? ¿Lo abandonaría? de solo pensarlo Levi se estremeció. Para él sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, de esa manera al menos tendría a Eren cerca de él y podía vivir diariamente con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo enloquecía.

Al salir del trabajo Eren lo saludo desde la puerta del edificio con un sonrisa — esas que lo mataban— y incitado por ese pequeño gesto camino más aprisa tratando de salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo fue tu día Levi-san? – le pregunto con un ligero entusiasmo.

— Solo diré, que la mejor hora fue la del almuerzo – Alegó Levi con media sonrisa, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

— ¿No crees que me pase de sal con la carne? – Notó algo de angustia en la voz de la muerte ¿Tanto le preocupaba un pase de sal?

— No – le respondió, tratando de oprimir una sonrisa – quedo bien en su punto, aunque note que estaba un poco picante.- Levi amaba esas conversaciones sencillas con Eren. Sobre la comida, sobre el tiempo, sobre la casa, la limpieza, esas pequeñas trivialidades que los hacía ver como un matrimonio. Algo que le gustaba-.

Solo a unos pocos metros, Levi observo que unos cuantos trabajadores trataban de subir un piano con ayuda de una cuerda y una grúa que estaba en la placa del edificio, la escena le pareció cómica, había visto muchas caricaturas en donde alguien siempre tenía la mala fortuna de pasar en ese instante y por alguna razón misteriosa, la cuerda que sujetaba el piano se rompía y a la persona le terminaba cayendo todo el peso del piano.

Si su vida fuera una caricatura hubiera temido pasar por ahí, pero cuando vives con la muerte y sabes que algo así nunca te sucederá pasas con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo, claro... no imaginó que dos segundos después de poner un pie debajo del piano la cuerda en verdad se rompió y él caía en dirección a su cuerpo.

Y como dicen por ahí…. **_Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos._**

Cerró sus ojos en reflejo a esperar recibir el impacto pero algo que jamás espero que sucediera pasó. Miró a su derecha esperando ver el rostro de Eren para tranquilizarse pero no lo encontró, lo único que pudo ver fueron unas cuantas plumas negras esparcidas alrededor del piano destrozado. Levi quiso morirse en ese instante, él estaba en ese lugar y con terror miró a su alrededor notando que estaba tirado sobre el suelo, alguien lo había empujado y aunque odiaba la idea con su ser…. Sabía que él que lo empujo fue Eren.

Se levantado del lugar con desesperación. Se sentía pesado, su alma le pesaba y sus ojos se humedecieron sin derramar ninguna lagrima sin su permiso, no se permitía ser débil en un momento como ese, no cuando Eren lo necesitaba.

— ¡EREN! — Grito con angustia — ¿Eren? — Susurro mientras camina como un zombi hacia el piano, tratando de componer su voz rota, bajando la mirada y ocultando sus ojos.

— ¡Dios santo eso estuvo cerca! — Su corazón nuevamente latió y alzó la miraba encontrando a Eren sentado sobre el piano, estirando sus dominantes alas — ¿Estás bien Levi? — Pregunto el menor preocupado.

—Que demonios, estas bien — Susurro llevando la mano derecha a su cabello. Había olvidado que Eren, era la muerte. Tenía una malditas ganas de reírse y llorar a la vez, estaba enojado, feliz, desesperado y tranquilo, un montón de emociones juntas que lo oprimían el pecho de forma dolorosa.

— ¿Levi-san? — Escucho la voz preocupada de la muerte. — ¿Levi-san, nee Levi-san estas bien? —

Sin importar cuánto se esforzara Eren por hablarle parecía como si Rivaille se negara a escuchar, era como si estuviera en un mundo tan lejano y distante que ni siquiera la muerte misma podría traerlo de allí y coincidencias de la vida, Eren no pudo hacerlo entrar en razón. Contrario a la reacción que él esperaba fue tomado de la muñeca y jalado bruscamente a casa mientras seguía a traspiés la velocidad de Levi. A pesar de tener piernas tan pequeñas daba unos pasos un poco - demasiado - rápido incluso para él.

Durante el trayecto se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo ya que la fuerza en el agarre del más pequeño era todo lo que necesitaban decirse, Eren comprendía que era algo serio, lo suficiente para no poder decírselo en ese lugar con gente observando mientras que Levi tan solo quería llegar a la comodidad y seguridad de su propio departamento.

La puerta del lugar se abrió en un par de segundos y aún cuando ambos estaban dentro de la residencia jamás deshicieron el contacto, Levi estaba demasiado alterado para soltar la mano de Eren ya que creía que en cualquier momento este se iría y lo dejaría solo nuevamente. Aún temblaba de forma involuntaria cuando recordaba estar tirado en el suelo y Thanatos en ninguna parte de su vista, ese terror de haberlo perdido era un sentimiento tan abrumador, tan hondo que no sabía cómo manejarlo. No sabía cómo… superarlo.

— Levi-san… — La voz de Eren logro sacarlo de su burbuja y fue entonces cuando se percato de que tan fuerte sujetaba su muñeca. Aflojo el agarre sin embargo jamás lo soltó, lo que hizo más notorio el temblor en sus manos — ¿En verdad estas bien? —

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — Pregunto girando para verlo de frente. — ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? —

— ¿Yo? e-estoy bien, estoy bien soy la muerte después de todo — Una risa llena de sinceridad y alegría paso a través de los oídos de Levi y entonces recién pudo relajarse en cierto modo, soltó la muñeca del más bajo y sintió sus músculos relajarse para luego volver a tensarse.

Oh, no, ahora estaba enfadado.

— ¿¡Por que hiciste algo tan peligroso idiota!? ¿¡Que hubieras hecho si ese piano te hubiera caído encima!? ¡Habrías muerto! — Oh, Eren no se salvaría de esta no cuando aun tenía esa maldita sensación en cada vena de su cuerpo. Cuando ese temblor en sus manos aún no desaparecía.

— Estoy muerto Levi — Respondió el muchacho rascándose la nuca con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Y eso que! ¡Podrías haber vuelto a morir! — No, no tenía sentido lo que decía pero ya no podía parar, las palabras salían de su boca como agua en una cascada. Maldito él y el no poder controlar su boca — ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que es ver como desapareces mientras se cae un piano!? ¡Pense que…! ¡Pense que….! — Su voz quebró entonces.

Y Eren lo entendió por fin, el porqué la mano de Levi temblaba tanto, porque su voz se quebraba cuando hablaba o el cómo trataba de esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus hermosos orbes verdes. Levi solo estaba preocupado a tal punto que ni siquiera podía controlar sus propias emociones y eso no era muy común de ver ya que este siempre fue cuidadoso con sus expresiones y los sentimientos que podía o no expresar.

Sintiendo una opresión en su ya muerto corazón camino hasta el cuerpo del más pequeño y lo envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo con mucha más claridad como este mismo temblaba y sufría de espasmos que no podía controlar. Los músculos de Levi se tensaron cuando sintió aquellos fríos y cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si los hubiera conocido antes, esa calidez y ese toque se le hacía tan familiar que las ganas de llorar aumentaron, obligándolo a aferrarse a aquel ente que solo podría reconfortarlo, porque solo Eren podría hacerlo sentir de esa forma tan abrumadora.

— Lo siento — Susurro entruchando más y más el cuerpo entre sus brazos — Lo siento… —

— No lo vuelvas a hacer idiota, no importa si estás muerto o no, no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vista en un momento así —

Entonces sucedió.

Al levantar su vista pudo toparse con hermosos ojos aguamarina cristalizados por las lagrimas que de forma inconsciente deseaba derramar, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios levemente entreabiertos mientras un pequeño temblor se asomaba en sus manos al aun sostenerlo; Levi pudo sentir claramente como el corazón de la muerte latía de nuevo, chocando locamente contra su pecho mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban. No hicieron palabras en ese momento, tampoco debieron mirarse por mucho tiempo, tan solo sucedió.

Parándose sobre la punta de sus pies Levi rozo los labios de Eren con los suyos, como si en realidad no estuviera seguro de lo que haría esperando a que Eren le diera una señal de si continuar o detenerse. Espero un golpe o un empujón pero este jamás llevo, contrario a ello sintió los labios del muchacho responderle de la misma forma, con un roce inocente mientras su aliento chocaba contra su boca.

_"¿Primeriso?" _pensó el pelinegro mientras sentía como los labios del muchacho temblaban al repetir ese simple gesto. Era adorable, para él cada cosa que Eren hiciera siempre seria adorable y bella, un poco más seguro de lo que haría saco su lengua y lamio sus labios para humedecerlos. Había dos opciones, o Eren era si de tentador en verdad o simplemente Dios quería tentarlo con aquella pureza que solamente el muchacho poseía, fuera cual fuera la opción Levi había caído en lo más bajo de aquella vil trampa.

Involuntariamente su mano se alzó hasta ubicarse en su mejillas y atraerlo nuevamente hacia su boca, esos gestos, esas expresiones, aquellas reacciones solo consideraban aumentar más y más su deseo por ese muchacho. Acerco su rostro hasta el Eren haciendo que sus pieles se encontraran nuevamente en sus bocas. Nuevamente los probó, ese sabor tan único y magnifica, tan dulce hasta hacerte adicto.

Tras haber pasado unos minutos besándose Rivaille se sorprendió que la muerte no lo apartara si no que ubicara sus brazos en sus hombros para atraerlo más y más a su cuerpo, el solo se limito a rodearle por la cintura mientras de vez en cuando las plumas de sus alas le hacían cosquillas en sus manos, serian un problema lidiar con ellas si la cosa avanzara pero de alguna forma Eren no sería Eren sin ellas.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras buscaba profundizar aquel mágico y delicado contacto, aprovechando el momento en donde Eren soltó un pequeño y quedito gemido introdujo su lengua y exploro toda la nueva cavidad frente a él, sintiéndola húmeda, tibia y suave, tan suave que podría estar de esa forma todo el maldito día. Si de esa manera pudiera llegar a lo único que en verdad le importaba, si pudiera llegar a su corazón mediante caricias estaría dispuesto a hacerlo cuantas veces fuesen. Porque no le importaba tener el cuerpo de Eren si no podía tener su corazón.

Sus manos bajaron de rostro hasta su cintura mientras lentamente se encaminaban hacia la cama, trastabillando la mayoría del tiempo por la diferencia de altura aunque realmente no parecía ser algo que le importara en ese momento. Levi recostó a Eren en la cama y entonces se besaron furor, como si en verdad hubieran deseado eso durante mucho tiempo. Con sutileza deslizo sus manos bajo la gran túnica que Eren llevaba todos los días sin dejar de besarle, el chico separo sus labios ante aquella nueva sensación que las extrañas manos le daban.

En cosa de simples segundos la ropa comenzó a estorbarles y se deshicieron de ella, aprovechando la situación el más pequeño dejo un camino de besos, lamidas y chupones en el pecho de la muerte hasta llegar a su ombligo, en donde retrocedió sobre sus pasos marcando el trecho solo con su lengua, lamiendo toda la extención de piel que se le cruzara por enfrente.

— Ahh… Le-Levi.. —

El chico de ojos turquesa removió sus piernas entre las sabanas con demencia, y es que su problema allí abajo estaba volviéndolo incomodo, maldiciendo la capacidad de su compañero para leer las mentes dejo caer sus manos sobre la cama sujetando con fuerza la sabana mientras rompía aquel mágico contacto entre sus bocas, recuperando aquella intimidad que solo su bocas podían darse, Levi lo beso con lujuria mientras su mano masajeo el miembro de Eren con total delicadeza haciéndolo revolver entre las abanas por la placentera sensación.

Viendo que Thanatos estaba ahogado en sensaciones se detuvo y como si fuera una pieza de cristal lo giro hasta quedar boca abajo, dejando un camino de besos de húmedos por toda su espalda al tiempo que acariciaba su figura en todo su corno. Lamiendo también esa parte de su cuerpo.

— Le-Levi… no… porfa.. ¿Ah! — Intentaba articular Eren pero era inútil, era como si sus sentidos se apagaran cuando las manos de Levi tocaban su cuerpo, cuando sus labios tocaban su piel o simplemente cuando sus ojos se encontraban con aquellos pozos grises color plata nublado por el deseo. Cuando se trataba de Levi ya nada tenía sentido, ni antes, ni ahora.

Eren en realidad no había cambiado, él seguía teniendo ese deseo contra su propio sargento aún en este tiempo, sabiendo que este mismo era una persona diferente en un tiempo diferente. Y por más que deseo poder suprimir esa emoción como lo había hecho por mil años al momento en que sus labios se tocaron en un simple roce inocente no pudo más con ello. Simplemente se dejo amar y el también lo amaría, tanto o incluso más que en ese tiempo. ¿Qué importaba si le había traicionado? ¿Que importaba eso si ahora podían comenzar de nuevo? Una vida nueva con dos personas nuevas, sin titanes, sin temor al morir al día siguiente, sin tener miedo al mañana.

Eren Yeager quería comenzar de nuevo. Quería amar a un Levi nuevo. Quería olvidar el dolor.

Su dolor.

— Voy a entrar — Susurro su compañero contra su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo y sacando un pequeño gemido de su garganta. Sujetándose de sus caderas se adentró de una sola estocada, haciéndolo gemir entre dolor placer en su espalda baja — Aguanta — Su voz gutural y ronca logro excitarlo nuevamente, sonaba tan sensual — Solo será por un momento. —

En un vaivén lento y suave el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo dando paso al placer que no solo consumía a Rivaille si no que también al pequeño Eren. Las estocadas cada vez más firmes y certeras iban en aumento mientras la muerte solo se resignaba a sujetarse de las sabanas y estirar de dedos de sus pies en un intento de poder soportar dolor el placer que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

Si alguna vez imagino el cómo se sentiría estar junto a Rivaille íntimamente, entonces ese sentimiento no había sido nada comparado con el verdadero placer que indicaba ser suyo no solo en carne si no también en alma. Porque Eren estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Levi. No le importaba ser un juguete, no le importaba ser usado si Levi permanecía a su lado, tal como la última vez. Lo seguiría amando incluso después de su muerte y la siguiente vida.

Aumentando el ritmo de la embestida, prontamente ambos acudieron a que el fin se acercaba. Levi como los espasmos en su cuerpo no tardaban en llegar y es que Eren lo estaba apretando demasiado, hasta el punto en donde moverse dentro de él se estaba volviendo complicado ¿Es que acaso alguien podía tener un cuerpo tan lujurioso? ¿Alguien podía tener tan magnífico cuerpo a su disposición? Con un par de embestidas más ambos de vinieron pronunciando el nombre del otro, siendo el pelinegro quien calló rendido sobre el pecho del otro, sin salir de su interior en ningún sentido.

Involuntariamente recordó ese momento en donde tras caer el piano había desaparecido de su vista, aquellos momentos parecieran haber sido una eternidad y es que la idea de haberlo perdido para siempre era simplemente aterradora. La idea de ya no tenerlo a su lado era simplemente inexplicable. Como un niño pequeño estiro sus brazos por sobre la cintura del moreno atrayéndolo más a sí, escondiendo de mejor forma su rostro en el cuello del chico.

— No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma— Susurro — No vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro por la mía —

Acarciando los cabellos de su protegido, Eren sintió como su cuello comenzaba a humedecerse por las lagrimas que Levi se había negado a derramar horas antes. Conocía ese sentimiento, él de perderlo todo, él ya lo había perdido todo una vez y no dejaría que este Rivaille pasara por lo mismo que él. No lo dejaría ser consumido por el miedo.

— Esta bien, estoy aquí — Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba la coronilla de su rostro — Estoy aquí asi que puedes estar tranquilo, no te dejare solo —

Más que una simple frase, para Yeager era una promesa. El prometía no dejar a Levi caer en la obscuridad.

* * *

**Orgasmos ...kjsjsksjsks **

**¿reviews?**


	11. Curiosidad

**_Completo_**

No existe otra sensación que sintió Levi a su despertar, al abrir sus ojos y encontrar con la mejor figura que el mundo le podía ofrecer, a Eren durmiendo lado suyo con un rostro tranquilo y feliz.

Mierda... Todas esas sanciones de nuevo comenzaron con el cosquilleo en su estómago, debía aceptarlo, ahora mismo era la persona más feliz de toda la cuadra, y para volver a repetirlo del maldito universo.

Eren, se removió a su lado, abrió sus orbes verdes brillante que ala ves lo miraban fijamente, Levi lo recibió con un sonrisa.- ¿Te desperté? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Eren.-

No.- un ligero sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Eren, estaba algo avergonzado, ya que recordó todo lo que había sucedió la noche anterior.-

Je...-Levi sonrió mientras estrechaba a Eren contra el.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el cuerpo? – Nuevamente ataco con un mar de preguntas, ya que a él le preocupaba la integridad física de Eren.-

Me-e siento raro –Eren se sentó sobre Levi, quedando frente a frente, sin recordar que estaban desnudos.-

-¿Raro en que aspecto? – Volvió a preguntar Levi mientras acariciaba la espalda de Eren y una mano traviesa acariciaba una de las nalgas del chico con suavidad.- ¿Malo o bueno?

B-bueno – el oji verde se acercó al rostro de Levi en busca de un beso, Levi sonrió justo cuando iba a estrechar sus labios con los de Eren, observo frente a él la Hora.- Mierda... ¿9:30?

Eren se volteo a mirar el reloj - Es tardísimo – Tanathos se apresuró al bajar de la cama.- te hare algo rápido de comer – le anuncian mientras trataba de ponerse su ropa.- mientras te bañas.

Hoy no iré al trabajo – Levi ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, solo daba palmaditas al lugar en donde hace algunos segundo estaba Eren.- ven acá…

-Levi-san...- La mirada de desapruebo de Eren, le causo gracia a Levi – **_Hoy es quincena_** – hasta que escucho esas palabras, No había pasado dos segundos de haber dicho esa frase cuando Levi salió disparado hacia el baño.-

-¿Quincena hoy? – Levi se preguntó así mismo desde el baño – ¿no se supone que era la semana que viene? -. … ni siquiera recordaba en qué fecha estaba.

El pelinegro salió rápido del baño mientras buscaba como alma que lleva el diablo su ropa de trabajo , _mierda , mierda _, nunca se dio el lujo de faltar al trabajo y menos cuando era quincena , ¿en dónde mierda había estado su mente en estos últimos días? , claro… pensando en Eren.

Cruzo el corredor de su casa, tratando de recordar en donde carajos había dejado su maletín, ya que dentro de este estaba su celular, lo diviso tirado al lado del sofá ,lo abrió con rapidez y al mirarlo ,se espantó con la visión , ….habían veintinueve llamadas perdidas …..de Hanji.

Esta vez sí era su culpa, se había quedado dormido, y mierda ¿Quién no? Con semejante belleza que tienes al lado y una buena ración de sexo de amor y de ternura , oke .. Eso era cursi pero ahí estaba su respuesta, marco el al número de Hanji y esta le contesto con un grito.-

-¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estas? – Su compañera le exigió saber desde el otro lado del celular.- ¿hoy es quincena sabes? , además de eso nos tocaba cubrir el informe sobre las personas inconformes con el servicio del metro.

-Me quede dormido Zoe, yo también me canso ¿sabes? – le respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba haciendo en la mesa y Eren ponía un plato con algunas panques y mermelada.-

La maldita risita que Hanji había soltado lo dejo en descubierto- si claro…_ cansado_, pero no te culpa Levi.

Zoe… ¿en dónde estás? ¿En el canal? – pregunto el oji gris a la vez que tomaba el vaso de jugo que le había pasado Eren-

No, voy camino hasta tu casa, llegare en 15 minutos, alégrate, Erwin ni siquiera sabe que haz faltado y Erd es un asco en la cámara – le informo la peli marón atreves del auricular – es pero que estés listo cuando llegue Levi, no de _distraigas _con la hermosura que tienes en casa. – Y le cortó-

El pelinegro mastico deprisa las panques que eren había preparado y salió nuevamente a paso rápido hasta su habitación.- ¿Dónde están mis zapatos? -. Dijo Levi gritando desde la habitación.-

-Debajo en el closet – Respondió Tanathos mientras se servía una taza de café –

-¿Y mi gel antibacterial? – Pregunto nuevamente Levi a la vez que se calzaba los zapatos.-

- en la estantería del baño – La muerte tomo un sorbo de café –

-¿y mi maletín, donde mierda esta mi maletín? – La parca sobo su mente suavemente con paciencia.- Levi-san, ni hace dos minutos la tenías en tus manos – le señalo- está en el sofá.

Por eso Levi odiaba hacer las cosas aprisa, a él le gusta la calma ya que terminaba en un manojo de rabia –

¡Hey Eren! – Una voz infantil resonó en la habitación haciendo eco - ¿Puedes ayudarme? , esa maldita mocosa se rehúsa a salir del sótano – una cuervo se posó en una de las sillas de la mesa-

-¿John? – La muerte lo miro dudoso - ¿todavía sin sacar a la pobre Alicia? –

-¿Crees que todo ceden con facilidad, primor? – La imagen del cuervo pasó a hacer la de un niño de unos doce años de edad, rubio ojos azules y al igual que la muerte unas alas negras resaltaron en su imagen - esa maldita no entiende el hecho de que está muerta.

Levi…miraba la escena. Como si se sintiera fuera de contexto –

-hablas horrible de ella y aun así ¿quieres que ella ceda? – La parca lo regaño – tienes que ser amable John, amable – repitió mientras jalaba la oreja del menor –consiéntela ¿Crees que es lindo saber que estar muerto?

_Muerto_ ..-la palabra más odiada por Levi, cada vez que Eren lo pronunciaba, siempre le carcomía por dentro esa maldita sensación de preguntarle a Tanathos, el por qué lo habían matado y quien no había tenido corazón para hacerlo, ¿Cómo alguien…puedo tener fuerza de voluntad para asesinarlo? , ¿Quién habría sido el maldito que había asesinado a Eren? , Si Levi , tubería la capacidad de retroceder el tiempo , el mismo asesinaría a ese idiota , aunque en parte – y aunque lo odiaba – debería estar agradecido , ya que si ….la persona que había asesinado a Eren no lo fuera hecho ….ahora ..Él no podría estar con Eren.

-¿Amable? – Repitió el chico con impaciencia – tengo una semana siendo hable con ella y esa idiota no cede Eren – el menor chillo de angustia –

-John tienes más de quinientos años siendo mi asistente y no puedes con un alma en pena de apenas ¿una semana? – La parca parecía decepcionado por la incapacidad de su asistente-

Es que tu no entiendes Eren – el menor volvió a protestar – me tiene jodido, con un maldito monologo semanal **_"no estoy muerta, mis papas regresaran por mí"._**

-Si no recuerdas John – Eren le explicó nuevamente – Alicia fue abandonada por sus padres en el sótano, es obvio que la pequeña piensa que regresaran un día por ella.

-Pero ya ha pasado una semana – Informo el menor mientras mordía un panecillo –

Cuando estás muerto el tiempo se detiene John – los ojos de la muerte tomaron un color rubí – pero si la niña no quiere salir, dile que yo y el mismísimo lucifer iremos hasta ese lugar y hare que se pudra en el mismísimo infierno.-

John retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustado - ¿Eren? – titubeo sin reconocerle.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la parca –

-Deja de hablar así me asustas – Respondió el rubio nervioso –

Eren le sonrió sínicamente – _esa es la idea_, ahora, vete y saca a esa niña de ese lugar, somos la comidilla de los ángeles, están echándonos la culpa de toda esta maldita guerra disque porque no somos los suficiente mente buenos para sacar almas en pena.- protesto Tanathos- tengo casi dos milenios siendo la muerte y esta es la primera vez que se quejan – La mirada decida de la muerte estremeció a John- y hare que traguen sus palabras , así que trabaja duro John , o tu – nuevamente Eren sonrió – iras junto con Alicia al purgatorio.

El menor asintió asustado mientras desaparecía de la habitación.

¿Dos milenios? – la voz de Levi asalto a Eren, asustándolo un poco-

¿Qué? – el moreno, le miro sin entenderlo –

¿Tienes dos milenios siendo la muerte? - pregunto el más bajo chocado por las palabras dichas de hace unos momentos por la parca –

Si – Contesto Eren con una pequeña sonrisa como si no le importara el hecho –

Levi se mantuvo en silencio …..Dos milenios…casi dos malditos milenios.-

Eren… - el pelinegro se acercó a Tanathos, lleno de coraje - ¿Quién te …m…

¡! LEVI! – un grito opaco la frase del mencionado, un castaña apareció en la puerta de la casa abriéndola como si fuera suya – Es hora de trabajar.

Tu…maldita loca – Levi perforo con la mirada a su compañera -

¿Dónde está Eren? – pregunto ella entusiasta, devorando cada centímetro de la casa con su vista.

Levi miro frente a él, notando que la muerte había despareció –

Mucho trabajo –contesto el pelinegro mientras tomaba su maletín y caminaba en dirección a su compañera.

¿Ah? – La castaña acomodo sus gafas, dando paso a Levi a lado de ella-

Nada .. – Levi se encamino hasta el pequeño vehículo que estaba estacionado frente a su casa – larguémonos esta tarde.

Por la mente Levi, todavía seguía rondando la misma pregunta que nunca podía terminar.

**_¿Quién….fue el verdugo de Eren?_**

**_La vida son las vacaciones de la muerte, aprovéchalas, sólo hay unas._**

**_Anónimo_**

* * *

**por lo que veo les gusto el capitulo anterior de tanathos ewe , aunque muchas odiaron el del selva de concreto xD pero bueno (?) mierda yo fuera reaciondo igual ...o peor D: , La cosa es que ya esta levi y el pondra todo en orden ...creo...de igual forma , gracias por seguir mis fanfctiones c: leerlos y dejar sus reviews que siempre suben de animo , otros son para inspirarse.**

**No hable al principio por que Naa (?) que flojera , pero bueno , gracias por sus reviews y por leer.**

**por cierto , aquellas que an leido mi fic de dramatical murder como pueden notar esta sin actualizar pero . apenas finalize uno de estos dos fanfiction ocmenzare de nuevo . esto tambien va para los que siguen mentiras perfectas, soy una de esas que detestan dejar un fic imcompleto , me ah psado que me ilusionado con los fic y luego Bomm estan imcpletos y la ultima fecha de actualizacion no ayuda mucho.**

**Gracias por estar ahi , leer y comprenderme .**

**PD: ¿mierda que se sentira saber que tu asesinaste a la persona que mas amas xD?**


End file.
